Inasequible
by BellaRukia
Summary: Rukia estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en el margen, trivial, viendo a su hermano caminar en silencio. Era su rutina, su letanía. *One-shot* *BYARUKI*


**Fandom:** Bleach

**Claim:** Byakuya/Rukia

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema:** #03 - _Vergüenza_

**Extensión: **2089 palabras

**Rating:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Leve Kaien/Rukia implicado.

**N/A:** Por ahora, que extrañaba escribir ByaRuki y que espero que les guste este fic. Creo que quedó muy fluff :/ Nada que ver con el one-shot anterior. Es el segundo reto para la tabla (voy a paso de tortuga, dammit!).

*Escrito para la comunidad 30 Vicios de LiveJournal.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo soy un alma errante del Rukongai.

* * *

><p><strong>Inasequible<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerró las puertas de la habitación antes de que el viento se colara adentro. En días en que la tormenta sobrevenía era mejor estar resguardada, no le gustaba exponerse a la tempestad que abatía al solitario jardín. Byakuya no estaba allí, estaba en su habitación, esquivo como todas las veces, como todos los días. Le restaba importancia y no la llamaba a la hora de cenar. Rukia estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en el margen, trivial, viendo a su hermano caminar en silencio. Era su rutina, su letanía.<p>

Siempre sucedía así, aunque de todos modos intentaba cambiar las cosas. Algunas veces procuraba pasar a tientas en frente de su cuarto para sentirse cerca de él, _íntimamente_, para recordar que estaban los dos en la misma casa y para no olvidar que en medio del silencio persistía una unión, aunque aletargada y consumida por la agonía y la falta de comunicación. Por las noches deseaba que él saliera y se quedara en algún rellano, vulnerable y asible, para poder acercarse a él y declararle su temor; el sentirse sola. Sin embargo él no salía, no cumplía las ilusiones de su hermana. Byakuya se quedaba en su cuarto y así le pasaban la vida, los años, las derrotas.

Pronto iba a llover, de momento garuaba. El pasto del jardín no tardaría en convertirse en un barral que la aveniente tormenta haría salpicar sobre todo el corredor, haciendo un desastre. Rukia encendió el velador de la habitación y se puso a meditar, aprovechando el repiqueteo suave de las gotas en el techo. Habían pasado casi veinte días desde la última vez que llovió, era normal en verano. La escasez de lluvia en esos días había distraído el entrenamiento de Rukia, por lo que ella decidió que no podía ignorar sus obligaciones durante más días. Mientras pasaba largos minutos en silencio, anocheció.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que dejó de llover. Su reiatsu se amainó y la frente le sudaba, de modo que avanzó cansina hacia la puerta para correrla y dejar que el aire le diera de lleno. El aire posterior a una fuerte lluvia siempre la reconfortaba; frío y húmedo, ideal para despejar la mente tras una larga sesión en el mundo de su zanpakutou. Rukia miró las flores y las plantas, estaban totalmente embarradas. Pensó que era probable que a su hermano le disgustara y que en cuanto arreciara completamente mandaría a arreglar el jardín. El árbol de cerezo estaba mojado y algunas hojas habían ido a parar al agua del estanque, naturalidad que a Rukia le molestaba, pues siempre que veía el estanque de su hermano moteado de rosa iba a limpiarlo en seguida para cuidar de los peces. Aunque Byakuya nunca le daba las gracias, ella se sentía satisfecha.

Ginrei la observó desde el corredor un tanto perplejo, puesto que no le hacía simpatía ver a su nieta adoptiva haciendo las tareas que debían realizar las empleadas. A pesar de que no se entremetía en sus inapropiados pasatiempos a veces intercambiaba con ella algunas palabras, intentaba estrechar una pequeña relación. Ginrei había decidido sustituir en la medida que pudiera algunas atenciones que su nieto dejaba de lado.

No obstante, las fugaces compañías de Ginrei no lograban disipar la soledad de Rukia. Ella era consciente de que tanto él como Byakuya le habían brindado un hogar, una casa, pero también era ineludible no darse cuenta de que aún no lograba sentir que tenía una familia. La realidad de que Byakuya fuera su hermano era insoslayable, ¿pero por qué no se comportaba como un hermano realmente? Al final de cuentas, ser una Kuchiki no marcaba la diferencia entre ello y ser un perro del Rukongai. Necesitaba sentir que alguien la quisiera, y estaba arrepentida de haberle dado la espalda a Renji.

Todas las noches se acobijaba sentada sobre su futón y pensaba. Hacía no mucho tiempo había ingresado en la 13ª División, apenas unos meses. La atracción que sentía hacia Kaien Shiba era innegable, pero Rukia sabía muy bien que él era casado y que nada de lo que ella pensara sobre él era conveniente. De todos modos era una simple atracción, en nada comparable a lo que sentía por su hermano. No tardó en razonar que estaba confundida, que saberse atraída por su teniente era una nefasta consecuencia de su secreto, íntimo fracaso. Byakuya siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Aun cuando Rukia tomó la decisión de mantener su apariencia conforme a la apariencia de la esposa difunta de su hermano, no hubo caso de que Byakuya le llamara la atención. Sus días se reducían a esperar un encuentro mero y repentino entre sus ojos, sabiendo que tal vez para él no significara nada mientras a ella la haría feliz. Se sentía sola. Solía avergonzarse de pensar que con Kaien-dono sería menos desgraciada. Cada vez vivía peor.

Por momentos lo sobrellevaba; cuando cenaban, solía suceder de vez en cuando que sin querer una voz hablara por encima de la otra. Tal vez Rukia pedía otro vaso de agua y Byakuya, disperso en sus cavilaciones, solicitaba al mismo tiempo un poco más de salsa para su plato. Eran coincidencias milagrosas para Rukia, eran como un eclipse, como la alineación sideral de todos los planetas, como una posible transmutación, como meter alegría y esperanza dentro de más alegría y esperanza. Solamente porque lo escuchaba hablar, y oír su voz era parecido a estar segura de que nunca más estaría sola. Byakuya se rectificaba al instante, muy respetuoso, y el estómago de Rukia se encogía y borboteaba de felicidad. En otras ocasiones se topaban en el Seireitei cuando Byakuya se dirigía a la 13ª División. Rukia se inclinaba reverente y a Byakuya no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle que lo acompañara al despacho de su capitán. En los minutos silenciosos que copaban la eterna e incómoda caminata, Rukia podía entender por qué llegó a fijarse en él. Su hermano era altivo, un hombre seguro y determinado, no hacía falta que hablara para imponer respeto ni era necesario que la mirara para que ella se desplomara a sus pies. Su sola presencia era imponente, verlo de espaldas la hacía temblar. Le gustaba, de la manera que a una persona solitaria y hambrienta de compañía le gusta ferviente y obcecadamente la persona que sabe que jamás estará a su lado. Fingir que la distancia de su hermano no le afectaba se iba a pique en cuanto él se separaba de ella sin siquiera despedirla. Era entonces cuando el rostro de Rukia languidecía y no recobraba su vigor sino cuando volvía a las barracas de su teniente.

Una noche en que no podía dormir, después de haber asumido tras un tiempo largo que era infantil fantasear con que Byakuya saliera al corredor para hablar con ella, Rukia se dirigió a los aposentos de Ginrei en busca de un poco de entendimiento. Había sopesado las consecuencias posibles de confesarle al anciano algunos de sus sentimientos, se había arriesgado a que él no volviera a dirigirle la palabra tras oír de sus tropiezos y sus tontos miedos. Ya no podía seguir teniendo vergüenza de lo que sentía, temía que si seguía callando y sofocando sus emociones dentro del cuerpo en cualquier momento iría a estallar, y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Rukia estaba decidida a confesarle a Ginrei que la indiferencia de Byakuya le hacía daño.

Sin embargo, Rukia no contó con cierto imprevisto. En cuanto salió de su habitación, vio a su hermano afuera.

–Nii-sama… Buenas noches –en seguida se reverenció, a pesar de que estaba aturullada.

Byakuya miraba hacia abajo, bastante lánguido, y Rukia vio en él una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Parecía triste.

–Disculpa mi atrevimiento –susurró con timidez y aprensión–, ¿te encuentras bien, nii-sama? No te ves…

–Estoy bien.

No era verdad. Rukia notó en su rostro que él no estaba menos atribulado que ella misma. Por un instante guardó silencio, aunque no fue capaz de retirarse, y de repente se encontró diciendo algo que prefirió no haber dicho nunca.

–Te sientes solo.

El rostro de Byakuya se alteró por un segundo, Rukia pudo verlo.

–¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó rápidamente con una leve inclinación. –¡Lo siento mucho, nii-sama! No debí…

–No importa. Si puedes notar algo como eso entonces no estoy haciéndolo bien.

–¿Qué?

Rukia vio a su hermano alzar el rostro, mirando el cielo repleto de estrellas. Percibió una emoción tenue, melancólica, fluyendo de él. Parecía una estatua olvidada, gris y gastada por los siglos y las noches. Olvidó por completo lo que iba a hacer. Había sido envuelta por el halo blanco y enajenado de Byakuya.

–Que… Parece que soy no soy hábil para algunas cosas. No es digno de un noble.

–No lo entiendo –replicó Rukia con tono de disculpa, ansiosa por oír más.

–No estoy explicándote nada –respondió Byakuya a secas y volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez dirigida hacia el estanque que nuevamente se había llenado de hojas rosas–. Estoy descontento conmigo mismo. Deberías dormir, Rukia.

Tal vez si él se hubiera visto menos vulnerable, Rukia habría sido más obediente. Por eso ella permaneció de pie, expectante y agitada, debatiendo en su interior cómo confesarle su temor. No confiaba en que Byakuya accediera a escucharla, mucho menos esperaba que él se interesara en ella y la entendiera. Sin embargo Rukia tenía el presentimiento de que al quedarse allí donde él, muchas de sus tribulaciones serían finalmente sosegadas. Avanzó dos o tres pasos hacia él y buscó palabras y valor para enfrentarse a su propia inseguridad. Byakuya notó que su hermana estaba cerca y se apabulló.

–No puedo dormir –soltó Rukia de repente, como si fuera la excusa que pone un niño para evitar que lo regañen. Se dio cuenta de que Byakuya no dijo nada y sin darse cuenta continuó: –Nunca puedo dormir. Esta casa es muy grande… Y todo está tan silencioso… Y estoy, me siento… –oyó el siseo de una repentina brisa y cayó en la cuenta de la realidad. –Me siento sola –Rukia se sonrojó levemente y habló atropellada, segura de que acaba de perder su dignidad en aquella tonta confesión. Se encaminó de inmediato en dirección a su cuarto y por primera vez deseó que su hermano no la mirara nunca a los ojos. –Lo siento, nii-sama. Iré a dormir, buenas noches.

–Rukia –la detuvo él.

Sabía que no podría mirarlo, y también sabía que él tampoco quería mirarla. Jadeó y sudó, convencida de que aquel encuentro obtuso sería el primero y el último que los dos compartieran en sus vidas. Esperó la censura, paciente y dispuesta a escucharla sin poner objeción. Pero la censura nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Byakuya guardó silencio: un silencio diferente a cualquier otro, colmado de culpa y confusión que Rukia no supo distinguir. Por primera vez, Rukia creyó que su hermano le diría algo emotivo, pero ello tampoco sucedió. El silencio se extendía cada vez más como una sombra interminable.

Todo entre ellos tenía la misma culminación: silencio.

Cuando Rukia dio por perdido el posible resto de conversación y se dispuso a entrar en sus aposentos para continuar viviendo en esa letanía, Byakuya la retuvo durante un segundo y le dijo lo que nunca creyó que pudiera decirle a su hermana.

–No estás sola. Ahora duerme.

Sólo después de haberse recostado y haber revivido en su memoria todas las veces posibles las palabras de su hermano, Rukia tuvo paz. Comprendió que incluso para Byakuya, la persona más cerrada y distante que ella conocía, era sencillo expresar un pensamiento, comprendió que sólo debía vencer sus temores y decir la verdad, sin importar lo que él pensara. Rukia pensó que a su hermano debió costarle rectificar una sensación que ella le confesara, y desde entonces lo contempló desde un lugar menos aprensivo, lo vio menos frígido y un poco más emocional. No se trataba de acercarse a él como una mendiga en busca de amor, se trataba sólo de abrir sus sentimientos y decir la verdad, tal como él no titubeó al negarle que estaba sola.

Rukia entendió que sentir vergüenza comprendía sentir más agonía, que tal vez mostrarse decidida y audaz abriría una puerta entre ella y su hermano. No valía la pena reprimirse, no tenía que justificar sus propias indecisiones, sólo debía atreverse, animarse, ser más osada de lo habitual.

Pero con todo, Byakuya le seguía pareciendo inalcanzable. Rukia creyó que con un par de siglos más tal vez fuera capaz de confesarle su amor, sin miedo, sin vergüenza.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** De repente me encuentro con este one-shot terminado y me pregunto: ¿en qué momento lo escribí? A veces pasa que uno le da al dedo y el dedo hace lo que quiere XD No, hablando en serio, estaba cotilleando la comu 30 Vicios y me encontré con un montón de tablas avanzadas, ¡y me sentí tan irresponsable! D: No puede ser que apenas haya escrito un solo reto, tengo que ponerme las pilas y escribir. Por otro lado, les cuento que ando muy obsesionada con un incest!ship de Harry Potter: Draco x Bellatrix *babas* Estoy enloquecida y pederasta, no sé, hace mucho no me fanatizaba tanto por un ship hasta el punto de ir corriendo desesperada a buscar fics en inglés. De hecho, ando con ganas de pedirme una tablita para escribir, pero vamos a ver porque primero quiero adelantar ésta.

Dentro de poco comenzaré la universidad, me anoté en la carrera de Letras ^^ Estoy muy feliz por esto y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Al margen de que amo la literatura estoy entusiasmada con la posibilidad de que mientras estudie pueda mejorar mi estilo de escritura, así que les prometo que haré todo lo posible por mejorar. Las reviews que me dejaron en _In Bloom_ me han levantado mucho el ánimo. Si bien estoy muy decaída, con sus palabras de aliento me reanimé bastante y logré escribir este one-shot, así que les agradezco a todos los que me lean, especialmente a **azulaill**, que siempre está al pie del cañón motivándome a escribir ByaRuki. Ahora sí los dejo y les agradezco mucho por leer. ¡Besotes!


End file.
